fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Imperium Dance
Imperium Dance is the first short in the series of shorts for Fantendo Now. It is the first short overall. Synopsis A short episode focused on the thoughts of Imperium as Unten faces off a bounty hunter. Transcript IMPERIUM DANCE Written by Exotoro Unten and Strafe are on a strange, microscopic planet near a pond that covers most of the small planet's surface. :Unten: This planet is so small… jeez… Unten looks out into the distance. :Strafe: Haha, yeah. I could probably run from one side to the other in a couple of minutes. Unten runs his hand through the pond water. :Unten: I wonder what the Fan wanted us for here… :Strafe: Something about an attack on the water… say, that's a cool sword you've got there. :Unten: Yeah… uh… she's got a mind of her own. The scene cuts to a woman opening her eyes in a dark blue room. She looks similar to Imperium. A scene of what is going on outside is reflected throughout the room. :Unten: Yeah it's called Imperium. I got it from uh… well you remember me telling you about that Beorn Hallow thing. :Woman: ... The woman sits down with her knees crossed. :Strafe: Well, it's a cool looking sword. :Unten: Yeah, shame… shame that I had to get it the way I did. :Strafe: Yeah, nobody's happy with how things ended up… Strafe lays back onto the grass. :Unten: We all have our shares of regrets, but maybe we needed them to get where we are now? The woman gets up as she senses something out of Unten's sight and mind. :Woman: !!! In Unten's reality Imperium begins to twist and bend. :Strafe: What's going on now? :Unten: I dunno, it has a mind of it's own… must be sensing something I'm not- A laser shot heads towards Unten. The woman flexes her body upwards, Imperium twisting and bending to reflect the shot. A yellow-armored bounty hunter hits the ground, followed by a woman in a black armor-like dress. :Unten: Oh, it's Elize… I dunno who your friend in the yellow armor is. :Elize: Sadisilea. That's her name. :Unten: What does that mean? :Sadisilea: It means “Killer of Strafe and Unten”. I'm here for the Spirit Pond and not even you two are gonna stop me. Sadisilea unloads two blades out of seemingly nowhere and hands one to Elize. :Unten: Heh, you better live up to that title. The woman begins stepping to the left and then to the right in a dancing fashion. Imperium in Unten's hand grows in length, chipping Sadisilea's helmet a bit. Sadisilea touches her helmet and snarls. :Sadisilea: Now I'm really gonna kill you. Unten and Sadisilea lock swords. Strafe uses a knife against Elize's sword, the blade inches away from his face. The woman, who appears to be Imperium's inner incarnation at this point, twirls around, the sword's blade beginning to spin on it's own as it grows in length. :Unten: You have to get a hit in first to do that… Sadisilea snarls and kicks him in the leg, causing Unten to lose balance. Imperium drops to the ground, still spinning and growing, hitting Elize in the back and causing her to fall in the pool. Sadisilea grabs the blade. :Sadisilea: What's this blade called? :Imperium!Woman: !!! The blade retracts and then cuts Sadisilea's hand. As it falls to ground as Sadisilea hisses, it strikes at her, creating a Unten-shaped mark on her helmet that falls to the ground, exposing some of her face. :Sadisilea: Grr! Sadisilea grabs Elize angrily out of the pool, hiding her face. She's given up fighting for now… ---- Unten sets Imperium down on a mantle and turns off the lights. :Unten: Some day. I swear, the sword does more fighting than I do… Unten rests on the bed, his eyes closing. The short closes with a shot of Imperium!Woman doing some kind of ice skating dance, looking happy. THE END Category:Shorts Category:Fantendo Now Category:Fantendo Now Episodes